Computer systems, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and the like, can be configured to be connected to other computer systems over wired or wireless networks, for example, the Internet. Using computer systems connected to each other, users of computer systems can form a network, for example, a social network, and share information with each other. The infrastructure of such a network can be implemented on one or more computer systems, which can execute computer software applications that perform operations. The operations can allow a user to connect to the network using a client computer system, to create a user account, to store data associated with the user in the user account, and to provide a profile of the user that presents the data. To perform one or more of these operations, the computer systems can provide user interfaces with which the user can interact to provide and view data associated with the user and other users. The computer systems can additionally provide client-side computer software applications that can be executed by a variety of client computer systems including desktop computers and mobile devices, such as, tablet computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, and the like. The user can access the network, and particularly, the user's account on the network, through user interfaces provided by the client-side applications. In some situations, the operations performed by the computer software applications include providing functionalities based on a user's geographic location, which the computer systems can obtain from the user, for example, from a Global Positioning System (GPS) executing on the user's client computer system.